This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The improvement of health outcomes for patients with chronic kidney disease (CKD) requires a multidisciplinary approach, which includes aspects of basic science, clinical medicine, social science, economics, and policy analysis that relate to CKD and CKD disparities. Despite multiple efforts from patient groups, professional organizations, government agencies, and private health care organizations, there has been a continued rise in the prevalence of CKD and ESRD. In addition disparities in poor health outcomes related to CKD persist amongst racial and ethnic minorities and impoverished groups. Therefore we feel the addition of a policy and outcomes core to the CCHD/CKD is an essential component to any effort aimed at reducing the burden of CKD nationally. The core aims to achieve its goals through supporting research, partnerships, and information dissemination relevant to CKD locally, statewide, and nationally. The Specific Aims of the Drew/RAND/UCLA CCHD-CKD Health Outcomes and Policy Core are to: 1) Promote methodologically rigorous health outcomes research aimed at improving health outcomes for patients with CKD and eliminating disparities in CKD and CKD risk factors for disadvantaged and minority patients. 2) Build research capacity by establishing relevant partnerships and providing both training in health outcomes research and policy analysis for CKD and health disparities researchers at Drew University 3) Provide evidence-based recommendations for local and national health policy directed toward improving CKD health outcomes and eliminating CKD disparities.